Kazune's maid
by xKeii
Summary: This story was basically from xToffiee  if you already read it  but she wanted to adopt it and now it's mine :DBut, it's the same if you liked it. Rated T for perv things... I think...
1. The deal

**xKeikochan: **This story was basically from xToffiee but she said that she wanna adopt it, sooo…. I said that I wanna have it!  
**Kazune: **Rolling the chapter!

**Kazune-kun pov; **

'Oh man…' My eyes widened when I saw Karin taking off her clothes as I walked in her room. 'Er… I'm sorry… I guess-'

'It doesn't matter Kazune-kun. We already have kids in the future. So you **can **see me change in other clothes' Karin said. She smiled.

_Man, she grown up… Wait! Why am I thinking so pervert? _I thought. I smirked a little.

'What is so funny Kazune-kun?' she asked and sat down on her bed.

'Oh nothing' I said.

**Karin pov; **

_I don't like when he says that there is nothing. And he smirked! How creepy can he be as he is smirking. But I knew that he would come upstairs en check on me, and i thought I would make him blush and say the things that I hate to hear. But no, I was wrong. He is doing that? Omg… And now? I am doing this for nothing. How should I say it? Oh yeah, I am like a slut. _Thought Karin.

**Normal pov; **

'Hey Karin…'

'Hm?'

'I um…' Kazune-kun blushed a little.

'What?'

'Shall we make a deal?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Well, if I don't say anything about girls, you aren't going to punch me or something like that. Okay?'

'Well, I guess that's a deal'

'Okay, but if I win, you have to… Be my maid in a short skirt and strapless shirt'

'KAZUNE-KUN! DON'T DO SO PERVERT!'

'Haha, and if you win, I have to walk in my boxers and be your maid'

'Okay. But you're never gonna win!' (**A/N: Do you really think so Karin? I don't think so.**)

'Okay then, it starts now!' Kazune-kun grabbed Karin by her waist and kisses her on the lips. Karin's eyes widened and started to kiss back.

**Karin pov; **

_If I punch him, I have to walk with those clothes? Hmm.. I have to be a sort of slutty girl and act like a slut or something. _

**Normal pov; **

Karin grabbed Kazune-kun bij his neck and started to kiss him heavily. Kazune-kun grabbed Karin and walked to her bed. Then they lade on her bed and Kazune-kun on top of Karin.

**Kazune-kun pov; **

_I never thought that I would kiss with Karin like this! Man, she is good at kissing. Where did she learn that? Wait, what am i supposed to do? Taking off her clothes? Taking off my clothes? I don't know. _

**Normal pov; **

On that moment, Karin grabbed Kazune-kun's shirt and started to take it off.

**Kazune-kun pov; **

_Wow! I never thought that she would do THIS! She learned from somebody… I don't know who but she is good. _

**Karin pov; **

_I think Kazune-kun is liking this. But, why am I doing this? But really, I think I like this to… But I am not doing like a slut, or am I? _

**Normal pov; **

Kazune-kun started to take of Karin's shirt. He smirked a little when he saw her bra. She blushed a little but started to kiss him again.

**xKeikochan:** Jesus Christ! Kazune! You are so pervert!  
**Kazune:** Yeah… Where is Karin?  
**xKeikochan:** In the basement!  
**Kazune:** Why?  
**xKeikochan:** She is embaressed.  
**Kazune:** Okay then.  
**Kazune&xKeikochan:** Please review!


	2. Yosh! I'm the maid of Kazune!

**Keiko-chan: **Sorry! But I was kinda busy with drawing!  
**Kazune: **Geez! Woman are so slow!  
**Keiko-chan: **Geez! Man can only whine!  
**Kazune: **…  
**Keiko-chan: **Ha!  
**Karin: **KEIKO-CHAN DOESN'T OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN OR ANY CHARACTERS, OR IT WOULD BE AN PERVY KAMICHAMA KARIN! *blushes*  
**Keiko-chan: **That's right!  
**Micchi: **Rolling tha Chap!

**Karin POV;  
**I woke up and saw Kazune!

"AAAHHH!" I screamed and fell out of the bed. "Ow! My butt!"  
"Huh? Karin? Why am I in your bed?" Kazune asked rubbing his eyes. I stared at him, why? He had no shirt on.  
"HENTAI!" I screamed and ran to my closet. I closed it and peeked through the slits.  
"Yo Karin! Calm down! I'm just without a shirt, doesn't matter. I mean, it's just like in a swimming pool, right?"  
"Well… Yeah…" I came out of the closet. I saw Kazune blushing. "What? Is something… On… My… AAAHHH!" I looked at my clothes and saw that I only had a bra and a panty on.

**Kazune POV;  
**"AAAHHH!" Karin screamed and fell out of the bed. "Ow! My butt!"  
"Huh? Karin? Why am I in your bed?" I asked and rubbed my eyes. Karin stared at me, why? I had no shirt on.  
"HENTAI!" Karin screamed and ran to her closet. She closed it and peeked through the slits.  
"Yo Karin! Calm down! I'm just without a shirt, doesn't matter. I mean, it's just like in a swimming pool, right?"  
"Well… Yeah…" She came out of the closet. Then… BAM! I blushed as a freak. "What? Is something… On… My… AAAHHH!" She looked at her clothes and saw that she only had a bra and panty on.

**Normal POV;  
**They stared at each other and Karin ran to Kazune and slapped him in the face. Karin with full of anger. Then she heard Kazune laugh.

"W-What's so f-funny?" She stammered.  
"You lost the bet" Kazune said. Karin thought for a second.  
"Damn it!" She yelled.  
"Come on, being my maid isn't as bad as you think… I mean, you only have to wear a short skirt and a strapless shirt…" I laughed.  
"You perv… I am going to Himeka-chan!" She said and ran out of the door but Kazune grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.  
"Himeka is gone for two weeks, remember?" Kazune whispered into Karin's ear.  
"Damn…" Karin whispered.  
"Two weeks for ourselfs to enjoy of each other…" He whispered.  
"K-Kazune-kun, you're not doing anything weird with me, right?"  
"Only kissing and being my maid? No, of course not. But if you want to… I can make your wish come true…" Kazune said kissing Karin.  
They were kissing each other for 5 minutes and then Karin pulled herself away and gasped for air.  
"When are you going to wear those clothes, my lovely maid?" Kazune smirked.  
"U-uhm… When d-do you w-want?"  
"Right now…"  
"O-okay then, but get away from my room I wanna get dressed…"  
"But you're my maid… So I can see everything from you, right?"  
Karin looked like she had lost an battle. She sighed and started pulling of her panties right in front of Kazune. And grabbed quick another. When she was done with that, Kazune turned her around and he saw that she was blushing. She slowly started to take of her bra.

**Kazune POV;  
**That was the most gorgeous thing that I saw in my whole life…

**Normal POV;  
**Karin grabbed antoher pair of bras and put them on. She picked and short strapless shirt. The shirt was white with a big black X on the middle. She picked an fitting white short skirt. Kazune smirked when he saw those clothes. He walked over to her and kissed her deeply.

"N-now h-happy?"  
"Well, of course! One of my dreams cam true!"  
"And what was that?"  
"Karin stripping in front of me…" He smirked. Karin blushed and turned around. "And the second thing: Fucking her…" Karin jumped away when she heard this.  
"Y-you a-are k-kidding m-me?" She yelled.  
"Nope…" He walked again towards her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to a wall. "If I'm talking about you, I'm never lying… Who doesn't want to do that to you? I'm happy that I'm blessed with such a beautyfull girl…" 


	3. A new Goddess?

**Keiko-chan: **Yaayy! I'm soo excited about this story!  
**Kazune: **Quit it! Woman are so noisy…  
**Keiko-chan: **Shut up!  
**Kazune: **Make me!  
**Keiko-chan: **…  
**Kazune: **…  
**Keiko-chan: **Ha! Just did!  
**Karin: **Way to go Keiko-chan!  
**Keiko-chan: **Arigato, Karin-chan. But, if you have any ideas for my story, say it to me! Any questions?  
**Crew: **….  
**Keiko-chan: **Ha! The only crew are Kazune and Karin, but maybe… In the future… I can add self-made characters and make Kazune mine…. *smiles evilly*  
**Kazune&Karin: **NOO!  
**Keiko-chan: **I SAID MAYBE AND SHUT UP WITH YOUR BRAINLESS ANIME BRAIN!  
**Kazune&Karin: **O_O  
**Keiko-chan: **I DON'T OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN OR ANY CHARACTERS! But maybe-  
**Kazune&Karin: **Rolling the chap!  
**Keiko-chan: **_*whispers:* I am going to add an self-made character Sshht! _

**Normal POV;  
**_'That was so shocking about Kazune-kun. Did he really thought of me like that?' _Thought Karin as she walked to school.

"Oi Karin!" Kazune flicked on her forehead.  
"Nani?" Said Karin rubbing the place where he flicked on.  
"What is your test-score I asked?" Asked Kazune.  
"Uhm… 90 points" Karin said as she stared outside. Kazune's eyes widened.  
"W-Wait , did I hear exactly what you said? Did you say 90 points?" Kazune asked.  
"Yeah? Why?" And then Karin's eyes widened to. "N-NANI? I HAVE 90 POINTS? WHERE THE HELL DID THAT CAME FROM? I DIDN'T EVEN LEARN! AND IT'S MATH!" Yelling harder now.  
Then Kazune smirked, Karin knew what he was gonna do at home.  
"Then you're getting your present…" Kazune whispered.  
"Yeah yeah, I know it…" Karin sighed and stared outside. She saw a girl with white hair (**A/N: Think of Yawane Haku from Vocaloid) **sitting outside with a ring on. "K-Kazune-kun!" Karin said as she grabbed Kazune's hand.  
"What is it?" Asked Kazune.  
"L-Look outside!" Karin said. Kazune did as what she said. He looked outside to the girl with white hair. She had the same ring except it was white in the middle. When the girl looked up, Kazune saw that she had the same as Micchi. Micchi had an blue and a purple eye. And from the girl was it red an white.  
"She is scary…" Said Kazune.  
"Huh? Why?" Asked Karin.  
"She has one red eye and one white eye…" Kazune said thinking about the ring.  
"Wow… That really is scary…" Karin and Kazune didn't knew that the girl sitting outside could read mind…  
**Keiko POV;  
**Let's see if I can read someone's mind…

_'Hara-chan! Let's go shopping today!' _None of my business.  
_'Isn't that Jin Kuga?' _Oh yay! Jin Kuga…  
_'Look someone's in trouble again…' _Wow, and who should that be?  
_'L-Look outside!' _Wait, I remember that voice, but from who? I shall gather more information… I looked up, knowing that the boy with blonde hair was staring at me. I showed one of my scary faces and also showed my eyes. Why I got those color eyes? When I was borned, I wasn't crying yet breathing. I was dead. But then there were 3 goddesses in the hospital room.

**Flashback Keiko;  
**"My child! She's dead!" My mother cried.  
"Why would something happen like this?" My father whispered.  
"I didn't do anything bad in my whole life! And then this? What did I do for deserving this?"  
Then three goddesses appeared in the room. My mother gasped and my father too.  
"Do not be afraid…" Said one with a scissor.  
"We are helping you…" Said another with an spinner.  
"What happened?" Asked one with a rope.  
"M-My daughter died…" Said my mother.  
"I can help you out of misery…" Said the Spinner.  
"But…" Said the Rope.  
"For one condition…" Said the Scissor.  
"You're child has to be an goddess and is the servant of our Lord Hades" Said the 3 Fates.  
"A-Anything for my baby.." stammered my mother.  
"Hoc vivet Infas!" Yelled the three goddesses and I began to cry. The Scissor walked over to me and gave me a ring.  
"Say to your child that she may not take of that ring, or she can die…" Said the Rope and they disappear.  
When I opened my eyes, they weren't brown or blue or anything, they were red and white. My hair turned from brown to white and I closed my eyes to sleep.  
**End Flashback Keiko.**

Keiko-chan: How was it?  
**Kazune: **You did that on purpose didn't you?  
**Keiko-chan: **Well… Yeah! I like the scary me! And if you don't listen… Then I'm going to delete you from the story and replace you with Jin-kun!  
**Kazune: ***Zippe's his mouth shut*  
**Keiko-chan: **Review!


	4. Luring Keiko to our house!

**xKeikochan: **Sorry! I've been a little busy since I have homework you know…  
**Kazune: **Just start the damn chapter already!  
**xKeikochan: **Okay…  
**Shii-chan: **Rolling the chap~Nya!

**Normal POV;  
**Karin and Kazune did a little thing while they were home. Because Karin got 90 points for her test. Karin's been a little avoiding Kazune because of that but she still is his maid. While Himeka was away, she called to Kazune and Karin and said that she was going to live in a private school in England and for all the kids who are doing homework, she can't call. So she is coming to Japan when she's 18 years old. Kazune and Karin are now 13.

"So, Karin… Shall we talk to that girl?" Asked Kazune.  
"Well, yeah. I can lure her to our house?" Asked Karin.  
"Okay, try to talk to her" Karin said as she walked away.

**Karin POV;  
**Okay, where is that girl? I'm going to ask a few people I think…

"Hey um… Do you know a girl with white hair and a red and white eye?" I asked.  
"Uh, I think I don't know but maybe you should ask to her friend over there" The boy pointed over to a girl with brown hair and purple eyes.  
"Hey um.. Can you help me?"  
"Yeah sure. What is it?"  
"I'm searching for a girl with white hair, that boy over there said she was your friend"  
"Um, you mean Keiko? Yeah, she was just here but she walked over to the Art Club" said the girl.  
"Okay, arigato!" I said and walked to the Art room. There I saw a girl with white hair drawing anime.

**Keiko POV;  
**I know you're standing there little girl….

**Normal POV;  
**Karin walked over to Keiko and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey! I just wanna see your art. I mean… It's so beautiful… Can you learn it to me?" Asked Karin.  
"Er… Okay… I think…" said Keiko _'I know you're luring me Karin…'  
_"Yay! I'm Hanazono Karin. And what's you're name?" Said Karin with a bright smile.  
"I'm Kaoin Keiko"  
"Can you teach me after school?"  
"Sure!" Keiko said and she turned around to draw more.  
"Okay, I see you at the school at the front of the gate"  
"Hai! See ya!" Keiko said.

**xKeikochan: **You know, you and Keiko can be friends Karin…  
**Karin: **But she is so scary…  
**xKeikochan: **Okay then… Review!_  
_


	5. Kazune and Karin: Fluff!

**xKeikochan: **This time, I want some reviews!  
**Kazune: **Then ask for it!  
**xKeikochan: **I already did…  
**Karin: **Anyways, Keiko-chan only got 2 reviews!

**Jonzz: **SCARY~~~!

But lovely~!

I love girls with weird eye and hair colors~!

w

**tadamu-mikanxrikufan: **omg VOCOLOIDS I luv u!

Awesome story by the way

**xKeikochan: **If ya wanna read my story, you've gotta review! Rolling tha Chap^^!

**Normal POV;  
**Karin had a great time on school. She was waiting for Keiko, but she didn't show up. So, she walked over to her house.

"KAARIIN!" Kazune yelled.  
"Don't say that you were drinking wine again…" Karin sighed and walked over to Kazune, but tripped.  
"OW!" she fell on something soft and when she opened her eyes, she saw Kazune with eyes closed. Then, Kazune grabbed Karin and kissed her. Karin wasn't struggling, but liked it. Suddenly, Kazune was taking off Karin's school uniform. Kazune moaned during the kiss. Karin unbuttoned Kazune's shirt and moaned to.  
"Karin… What do you want as present?" Kazune asked smirking.  
"Everything you want, master..." Karin giggled.  
"Remember my second wish?" asked Kazune.  
"Do it Kazune…" Karin moaned.  
"Sure?" Kazune asked worried.  
"I'll be alright…" Karin said.

They did 'it'. When they were ready with 'it', they both fell asleep.

**Next Morning; Normal POV;  
**Kazune woke up and saw Karin angelic sleeping on his chest. He remembered what they did last night. He blushed.

_  
**xKeikochan: **Sorry if it's short!  
**Kazune: **Yeah, it really was. Yo, Karin, were you drunk?  
**Karin: **Why?  
**Kazune: **You was in H-Mode…  
**Karin: **O_O WHAAAA! *runs away*  
**xKeikochan: **Anyways, I want some reviews, if you wanna that I continue my story! 


	6. Horror, last chapter

**Keiko-chan: **I don't have time to talk! Rolling Chapp! (last chapter of all)

**Normal POV;  
**It has been a few weeks since Karin was Kazune's maid. Karin felt a bit sad. Why? A friend of her died, and yes, it was Keiko. She got in an accident.

"Oi Karin, don't be upset. I mean, Keiko is in heaven and she will smile upon you" said Kazune with a smile.  
"Arigato Kazune-kun. But the day that we met each other, there was a weird aura with her"  
"That means that she must've been a goddess from the underworld"  
"Hm…" Karin walked out of her room and walked towards the kitchen.  
"Kazune-kun? Is this video yours?"asked Karin.  
"No. Where did you get it from?" Kazune asked.  
"I didn't get it anywhere. Shall we watch it?" Karin asked.  
"If there's anything weird about it, then it's your fault, okay?" Kazune said.  
"Okay then…" Karin put the video in her video-recorder and sat down on her bed next to Kazune.  
They saw a girl with black hair and the same green eyes as Karin.  
_  
'Hey Kazune-kun, I know you're probably watching this. And Karin, you too. I probably know what you're thinking Karin-chan. You think that Kazune-kun is cheating, no. Karin-chan. I am you. There's gonna be much horror in your house because you're looking at this video. There was a warning on the back. You've been warned. Why do I have black hair? Kazune-kun, shut you're ears…'_

Kazune did what the other Karin said and closed his ears.

_'Karin-chan, don't be shocked. In the future, I am going to marry Jin-kun. If you now love Kazune-kun, than save the future and go through all the horrors in your house. Bye Karin-chan, bye Kazune-kun…'_

**Keiko-chan: **Scaryy! There's gonna be an sequel, don't be upset! Ya ne!


End file.
